


Tabloids

by xHaruka17x



Series: Drabbles Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Action Star Dean, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Balthazar, Cheating, Established Star Dean, Movie Star Dean, Multi, Omega Anna, Omega Castiel, Smut, Up and coming star Cas, movie star Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Tabloids get a hold of some very risqué pictures of two famous stars and one of them is married to someone else.





	Tabloids

**Author's Note:**

> All @blubunn‘s fault XD

  
  
“Are you out of your mind! What were you thinking?! Were you even thinking at all?” Balthazar was raving and ranting as he paced like a mad man while he grounded his teeth in frustration.  
  
Castiel sat, dejected, at his kitchen table, trying to keep himself from wincing at Balthazar’s rage.  
  
He had absolutely nothing to say. No way of answering his manager when it came to this nightmare that was displayed all over his table.  
  
“Look at these, Castiel!” Balthazar shoved the trash magazines towards him. The Omega’s sky blue eyes looked over the front pages of the three in front of him and groaned. In bold lettering, splattered across the covers were damaging titles. The titles were bad enough but the worse part were the pictures. Explicit and extremely intimate pictures of him and action movie star Alpha Dean Winchester having sex. To add to his horror, they were clearly taken at different times and places.  
  
_**‘Homewrecker Castiel!’**_ was over a slightly grainy picture of Dean having Castiel bent over a table in his trailer with his face in Castiel’s ass. Dean had a kink about rimming him. The picture had been taken through the side window. Castiel had stopped by to see his lover since they had both been in the same area of a studio that day.  
  
_**‘Dean Cheated on Anna with a younger Omega!’**_ was written over two split pictures. The left showed Dean fucking him against a wall while kissing him, Castiel’s hand lost in his lover short hair. The Omega couldn’t remember where this had been, but the clarity of the photograph was unnerving. The picture on the right showed the Alpha walking on the busy Soho streets, hand in hand with his wife Anna on a sunny day. Castiel noted they weren’t even looking at each other and had no idea when that picture was taken either.  
  
_**‘Castiel Novak Caught in Whirlwind Affair with Famous Action Star!’**_ was displayed just under a slightly dim black and white photo of Dean draped over him as Castiel laid on his stomach. The Alpha’s mouth on his neck while Castiel’s face clearly showed his enjoyment.  
  
The Omega shoved the tabloid rags away from him. He wanted to cry. These intimate moments with his Alpha displayed and distributed like some trashy porn. Everytime he had been with Dean it had been amazing and loving. Dean could be gentle and rough all at once but always made sure it was about Castiel’s pleasure before his own. What they had wasn’t just sexual. The Alpha made him laugh and feel comfortable in his own skin. They would spend what little times they would have cuddled up, watching old movies while sharing popcorn. Sometimes they just held each other for a few moments in the stolen seconds between the chaos of their busy lives.  
  
The Alpha was a very well known and loved action hero movie star. His most recent big role was as Captain America. Castiel loved watching Dean in that movie franchise, but it had blown up and made seeing the Alpha much harder.  
  
Castiel’s own movie career was successful, but nothing like Dean’s. Castiel hadn’t been acting extremely long yet had a handful of very popular rom-com movies. He was about to start in a TV show this upcoming fall as a young fry cook that could see the dead and helped them move on. Castiel was finally going to be able to show his serious side.  
  
“Do you have any idea how bad this is? Cassie, you are barely out of diapers and you seduced an Alpha ten years older than you! An Alpha that is married to another actress, Castiel! Dean Winchester’s career can survive this, but yours? Who the hell is going to want to hire a twenty something Omega that whores himself out for Alpha knots!” Balthazar barked.  
  
“I did not seduce him! I am not a whore!” Castiel yelled enraged. He knew how bad this looked, better than anyone else. He and Dean had met when they had both attended the Academy Awards and again at the after party last January. Both Alpha and Omega had immediately been drawn to each other. Dean had attended alone, and even though Castiel had known damn well who the Alpha was and that he was very married, he hadn’t been able to stop the kiss that happened. Dean had pulled him into a secluded room and Castiel had never been able to get rid of Dean’s scent nor what it did to him since.  
  
Balthazar came around the table and placed his hands on the Omega’s shoulders. “Cassie, do you honestly believe you mean anything to Winchester beyond a young hole to fuck?” Castiel flinched at his manager’s harsh words. The Beta’s bluntness had always been something Castiel appreciated of Balthazar, but not at this moment. The Omega hated this. He felt like crying because he didn’t want to believe Balthazar’s words. “How long has this been going on?”  
  
“Eight months,” Castiel replied sheepishly. Dean always made time to see him somehow and Castiel didn’t want to believe he meant nothing.  
  
Balthazar almost look catatonic. “Eight months? Cassie, come on! Has that Alpha ever promised you he would leave his wife? Ever tell you he loved you? Be realistic here! He will buy his wife a nice big fat expensive gift, she’ll forgive him and this will all blow over, but for you? Winchester will forget you and you will have this permanent mark on your reputation and we will be lucky to get you any jobs.”  
  
Castiel couldn’t help his tears. Maybe he was a naive twenty-five year old that was wrapped up in a forbidden romance with a dashingly handsome older Alpha. Maybe Dean really didn’t care about him, but he didn’t want that to be true. He just didn’t. Dean smelled so right to him, like home and safety. He was sure Dean felt the same about him. He had to. Dean had never brought up Anna and had always taken off his wedding ring whenever he and Castiel were together. It excused nothing, the Omega knew that, but still. The Omega remembered when he had tried to end it with Dean after three months.  
  
  
_“Cas? What’s wrong sweetheart?” Dean had just walked into their secret meeting place and had tried to kiss Castiel but the Omega had taken a step back, out of reach._  
  
_“I-I can’t keep doing this” Castiel had started. Just a few nights ago, Castiel had seen Dean with his beautiful wife Anna on TV. They were on the red carpet at the premier screening of Dean’s latest movie. Sharing the Alpha was eating at Castiel. He didn’t want to be someone’s dirty little secret. The Omega was already falling quite hard for the Alpha and he had to end it now or his heartbreak would be so much worse later._  
  
_Castiel was trying to keep his composure, yet the sadness and hurt he saw in Dean’s jade green eyes made his heart twist painfully._  
  
_“Cas… I don’t understand. You don’t want to see me anymore?” Dean stepped closer, his voice was lower now, and gruff. His scent of pines and crisp apples took on a sour note of sadness as he came closer to Castiel._  
  
_“Dean, you’re married and I’m just-” Castiel tried, he did, but Dean was cornering him against the wall, boxing him in with his scent and those hurt jade green eyes. The Alpha caressed his face and kissed him, silencing his words. The kiss was soft and gentle, intimate as Dean nuzzled him before deepening the kiss. It became consuming and filled with passion, which made Castiel mewl into it. Dean mapped out his mouth leisurely, like there was nothing else he wanted more then to kiss Castiel and take possession over every single inch of him. The Alpha cradled his lover’s head, hands buried in his dark hair. Castiel’s hands fisted in Dean’s over shirt, holding onto the Alpha desperately as he gave everything he was to Dean Winchester._  
  
_Slowly the kiss ended, both nipping at each other’s lips gently before Dean nuzzled him once more and rested his forehead against Castiel’s._  
  
_“I need you, Cas. Please don’t end this,” Dean whispered against him, his hands caressing Castiel’s face gently, his green eyes intense and pleading as he looked into the Omega’s sky blue eyes. All Castiel was able to do was nod his agreement. Dean wasted no time claiming his lips after that._  
  
  
Dean had taken him apart repeatedly that night, loving and worshiping every inch of Castiel’s body. The Omega had been completely lost in an ecstatic state of euphoria. He had never tried to end it again. That night had marked him as Dean’s completely. The Alpha had even gotten carried away during one of their trysts and had bitten him on his shoulder. Dean had profusely apologized afterwards, yet Castiel had endlessly wished it had been an actual mating bite.  
  
Castiel had no idea what would happen now. The tabloids had hit mainstream two days ago and the fall out was massive. He had received an onslaught of hate mail, paper and email, so many hateful words. He could only imagine Dean was drawing in much the same things, if not worse. Dean’s wife Anna was also an actress and well loved as an all-American Omega. God only knew the wrath Dean was facing. Castiel couldn’t bring himself to read any of the magazine’s stories.  
  
The sound of his TV being turned on snapped Castiel out of his haze as he looked over in time to see Balthazar putting the TMZ show on. Of course, only for the universe to continue to punish Castiel, the show was showing a clip of Dean leaving a building downtown, paparazzi everywhere, shouting and demanding questions about Castiel and their affair.  
  
Balthazar was on the phone, pacing as he barked out words Castiel could barely hear as the Beta stepped out onto the balcony, leaving Castiel to sink down on his white leather sofa and watch the screen blankly. His senses were bombarded with questions and theories about the affair. Hosts speculating on how Anna was dealing with the situation. Videos of Dean with Anna, then Castiel by himself at some event flashed behind the TV hosts discussing the situation. Of course, it didn’t take long for them to brandish the compromising photos of Castiel and Dean across the screen with certain areas blurred. According to them, they had all been obtained by the same source.  
  
Anna was perceived as the victim, which she of course was, while Castiel was painted as Dean’s mistress. The show’s hosts were throwing out speculations on how the affair started and Castiel groaned. Some disputed Castiel had seduced the Alpha who was a decade older while others speculated that Dean, being a big time star and well known, had used his handsome wiles to seduce the young and impressionable Omega.  
  
Castiel wanted to disappear. He muted the TV as he laid his head back. What had he done? He closed his eyes as tears slipped past his lashes and down his cheeks. He was weak and in love with an Alpha that belonged to another Omega. He suddenly didn’t care anymore about his career, only that he would never see Dean again. He knew how selfish he was being, but his heart wouldn’t stop twisting painfully at the realization that maybe he really had meant nothing to Dean. He would never feel his touch again, his kiss nor ever be buried in Dean’s chest with the Alpha strong arms wrapped around him and drowning in that apple and pine smell that made everything feel so right…  
  
There was a knock at his door, surprising him out of his misery. Balthazar walked back into the living room, heading for the door. Castiel sat up when he heard a loud commotion from the hallway and stood.  
  
Castiel’s sky blue eyes went wide in shock as Dean emerged from the hall and headed right for him. “Dean-” The Omega had no time to asses the situation nor say anything further as the Alpha wrapped his arms around him and captured his lips with his. Dean kissed him breathless. Hungry and unyielding in taking what was his. Castiel melted against him and gave everything Dean demanded.  
  
When Dean pulled away, Castiel looked up at his lover, dazed and confused as the Alpha caressed his face. Emerald green eyes moved over every part of Castiel’s beautiful face with nothing but adoration and want. Castiel trembled in his grasp.  
  
“I’m divorcing Anna.” Dean declared and Castiel couldn’t keep the smile from gracing his face and surged forward to kiss his Alpha.  
  
“Wonderful,” Balthazar growled out, ready to hit the two fools in love, “but if you haven’t noticed, this is getting ugly and I highly doubt your soon to be ex-wife will take this lying down!”.  
  
Dean nodded as he kept his eyes on Castiel’s. “I know. She won’t, but I’m where I’m supposed to be. If you’ll take me.”  
  
Castiel couldn’t even answer him, choosing to kiss the Alpha all over again instead. Dean was his, and only his.  
  
  
**End**


End file.
